


raise the stakes on this

by temporaryblood



Series: I'll Stand by This [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryblood/pseuds/temporaryblood
Summary: It's a happy day for Hina and an anxious one for Sayo as the sisters close out their first year together.





	raise the stakes on this

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> You're tearing me up  
> Inside my mind  
> You walked in front  
> I ran behind 

The house is quiet. The only sounds to be heard are the crinkle of the candy wrappers and your soft chewing, which sounds much louder inside your own head. You’re home early- earlier than usual. Truthfully you left after lunch, this day has you on edge so you played up being sick and took off. You stopped for candy on the way home because you needed something to calm you down, it doesn’t seem to be working however. You sigh, looking to the clock. 5:30 p.m. Hina should be home soon.

 _Hina…_  you wonder if she even knows?

You stand up, pushing your chair back into the table and gathering up the candy wrappers. Why don’t they just sell these in a big bag with no wrapping? It would be so much easier that way. You grab a glass and fill it with water. Your head tilts back as you drink the whole thing in one go- sloppily- water runs down your cheek, down your throat, wetting your dress around the collar.

You’re not exactly sure why you changed into a nice dress… Well you  _are_  but like you’re not sure what the emotional motivation for it was. You frown, looking into the sink, hoping against hope that you’re just wrong this time. It won’t stop you from worrying but it’ll push it to the back of your mind at least. Slapping your hands against your cheeks you turn around to walk out the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway you stare into the living room. There’s a clock ticking somewhere. Your breath is slow and even but your heart is still kind of pounding. Three in… hold four… out five. Repeat.

Repeat.

Something clicks in the distance. It’s the front door. Your heart starts racing again. Someone steps through and closes it, removing their shoes by the entrance. You don’t dare move, hand affixed to the doorway, holding you steady.

Hina’s head pokes around the corner, the other entrance to the room. Her eyes scan the living room suspiciously before landing on you. She shrinks back around the corner briefly before emerging. She walks through the living room and right up to you. You grip the doorway a little tighter, she’s so  _close._

She sniffs you, getting closer. She’s sniffing the air all around you now but then she suddenly zeroes in on your throat. She gets close enough for her nose to brush your skin. You shudder.

She plants a gentle kiss on your throat and pulls back. Flashing a goofy smile and a peace sign, she walks through the doorway to the kitchen. The opens the trash can to toss something.

“Oh!” she exclaims. “You went to that candy store?”

“Yeah,” you reply meekly, “I wasn’t feeling well and needed something familiar you know?”

You turn to face her, Hina nods in response to your reply but she says nothing.

She looks you up and down, contemplating you.

“Cute. Cute dress.” She smiles and turns to walk away. “I’m gonna shower.” and she’s gone up the stairs.

As soon as she’s out of sight your body drops. Not like to the floor but your shoulders do, all the tension and stress falls out.

She did forget.

You step into the living room and flop backwards onto the couch. You hear the shower start upstairs.  _Fuck._

You press your palms into your closed eyes, not hard but firmly. You wait and suddenly a rush of colors and shapes. You groan aloud at no one. Hina’s probably locked into the routine, that’s why she’s showering now. You’re glad you’ve got her showering more but…

Pillows are piled around you. You let go of your eyes and grab one, covering your face with it. It feels nice, cool from the air conditioning.

Hina forgot your anniversary.

Well I mean if you want to call it that.

You’re not like  _dating_  or anything like official it’s just… been a year since you first fucked.

You let out a low whine into the pillow.

Of course Hina wouldn’t remember something like that. She’s never been good with dates and stuff, that’s your job. Still some part of you hoped that she would remember you know? Yeah... you know.

You’re also consumed with the fear that Hina thinks you don’t care… you wonder if this ‘sex routine’ business has led her to believe that you don’t care. Do you say you care enough?  _Could_  you say that enough? Ugh! There’s so much we still haven’t talked about in this year. How is that even  _possible_. You roll onto your side and drop the pillow to the floor.

The shower goes off. That was fast. You hear a door click open, followed by another opening and… closing.

You should get up to the shower at least. You’ve been sitting in air conditioning all day so you don’t exactly need one but… it’d be rude not to- you still kind of got a little sweaty.

You take the stairs two at a time, more running up them than walking carefully.

Opening the door to the bathroom reveals… steam, unsurprisingly. Hina loves to take hot showers. It takes a second for the steam to dissipate but it does. You step into the room and notice something is written in the condensation on the mirror. Damn Hina what if that leaves a stain and Mom and Dad see it? You hope she hasn’t written anything dumb.

“Come to… your room?” You read aloud in a puzzled voice. Huh. I mean you had planned to after you showered but… okay?

You wipe the glass clear and turn on your heels, walking out the bathroom and across the hall to your bedroom door. The sign is flipped to “Practice”. A good habit on Hina’s part.

The door creaks open, slowly. You can’t imagine what kind of silly game she’s playing- but then you see her.

Hina is nude, lying on the bed on her back. Her feet hang in the air off the bed- her face is visible between her legs. As you walk into the room and close the door behind you, locking it, she kicks her feet into the air.

“ _Oneeeeeeeee_ -chan,” she whines.

Great. What exactly  _is_  this?

“Hina what are you-” but you trail off. Her hands move between her legs and she beckons you closer. Okay? You walk across the room and stand just in front of her. She kicks her feet towards you and tries to grab your dress with her toes. She does this for about a minute before either of you says anything.

“Hina,” you start simply.

“Sa-yooooo,” she responds in a sing song voice, smiling. “Let’s fuck.”

You chuckle almost under your breath.

“Yeah? I mean that was the plan? It’s kind of what we  _do._ ” You can’t help but smile at this, but Hina frowns in response.

“It’s not  _all_  we do,” she grumbles at you. “We cuddle too and we love each other and we’re… you know… normal sisters too.” She sharply expels air through her nose in a halfhearted laugh.

Okay that’s fair you guess.

“Okay that’s fair I guess,” you chuckle once. “I guess what I mean was of course we can. Just let me shower first you goof.” With this you step back, attempting to turn around. Hina’s legs shoot out and wrap around your thighs.

“No!” She exclaims. “Can you um…  _not_?” She makes a very concerned face, like if she doesn’t get her way she might start crying here and now.

Your hand comes to rest on her knee. Okay this is not like  _totally_  weird but it’s a little weird.

“I mean… yeah if you don’t mind? I guess I don’t have to.” You find yourself smiling without exactly meaning to. Hina just  _does_  that to you. No matter how weird she is you just gotta smile around her. She wraps her legs tighter, pulling you closer. Her thighs squish against yours just under your dress line. She’s warm as usual, probably from the shower this time though.

She reaches up towards your face, palms out. She can’t quite reach, her hands come to a stop inches from you. You lean in and deposit your face in her hands. She giggles and pulls you down to her face. You’re doubled over now, your breasts squish against Hina’s nude body. Oh god she’s like fully nude oh man. You were too confused before to notice it but now you’re like… noticing it. While you’re thinking, Hina is just staring at you. You click back into reality and she smiles, leaning in to plant a small kiss on your lips.

“Happy!” She says in a quiet voice.

You raise an eyebrow but she doesn’t seem to want to explain further. You push back into her with another kiss, a deeper one this time. Hina makes a small noise like a yelp. God you love then noises she makes. Her thighs tighten again, locking you in place. She uses this point of contact for balance and pushes back into your kiss. She breaks the stalemate with tongue, sliding hers down the length of yours, gently exploring your mouth. You follow suit and the two of you meld together. Tongues lapping at each other’s, faces twisting occasionally as needed. Your tongue dances along Hina’s and she lets out another small noise. You gently suck, pulling her tongue into your mouth and you bite down on it. Hina makes a much larger noise this time, definitely some sort of moan. You smile, releasing her tongue and planting another small bite on her lower lip. You break the kiss, pulling back to look at her.

Hina’s face has gone slightly red, she’s kind of panting. A good start so far.

You feel your own body stirring. It’s been a few days hasn’t it? Maybe a week? You’ve both been busy with practices. You can feel yourself getting hard. It’s weird but cool, since you and Hina started fucking you’ve been getting more comfortable with your body. You don’t hate it and Hina seems to love it. Even parts of you that you were insecure about. It’s a great confidence boost when combined with how you can make her squirm and cry. Okay thinking about that is getting you harder.

You pull yourself back up to a standing position and begin to remove your dress, lifting from the bottom over your head. Hina lets this happen without much of a response. Your breasts fall out of your dress as you fling it off, tossing it across the room. Hina giggles, reaching up with a hand to grab your tit. You smile and can’t help but laugh a small laugh. Little goofball.

“So,” you say, leaning back in towards Hina’s face. “How do you wanna do this?”

She blushes and backs down from your face. That’s not an unusual response but it’s unexpected.

“W-well I-I-I was h-hoping we c-c-could...” she trails off, huffing quietly.

What’s up with her? She is normally really good at this kind of shit but right now she’s acting like the first time you fucked. You wonder what’s got her so worked up, you hope everything is okay.

“It’s okay Hina, you can say it.” You pat your hand on top of her head to reassure her.

“I-I was hoping we c-could fuck.” She manages to squeeze this sentence out, barely. Your reassuring touch seems to have helped.

“Again: Yeah we’re  _gonna_  babe- uh… sis… uh… Hina” Oh god now she’s making  _you_  nervous! Where the hell did ‘babe’ come from what are you? Hina smiles a little.

“I was h-hoping we could try something new.” Hina punctuates this sentence with another squeeze of her thighs. You didn’t notice before because of the dress but your genitals are very close. The squeeze brushes your half-hard cock against her pussy, there’s just a layer of underwear between the two.

You swallow hard. What does she mean?

“L-like what?” Now you’re the one stammering.

“Well I mean… the big one we haven’t d-done yet. You know since it’s… a special day.” she says this more confidently than everything else she’s said. Wait a minute...  
  
Special day? Your eyes light up.

“Y-you remembered?” Tears start welling up in your eyes, oh boy.

“Y-yeah of course! I mean I forget a  _lot_ of things but I couldn’t forget our  _anniversary_.” she laughs as she says this, wiping her own eye.

Anniversary! And  _she_  said it! Which means it’s  _real_!

You clap your hands together in front of you out of sheer joy.

“So you  _do_  think of us as…?” You ask, this is the best day of your life.

“Well I mean  _yeah_ , we do more than fuck like I said.” She makes a pouty face.

You think you finally understand how Hina feels. Maybe not entirely but in this moment the two of you are both feeling the same thing and it’s bliss it’s fucking  _bliss_.

You collapse on top of her, laying your head under her chin.

“Oh god,” You half sob into her chest. “I was so scared it was just me, or that I hadn’t shown you enough affection or love or… I don’t know  _anything_.” You’re not crying but you’re breathing like you are. Your chest heaves nervous, shaky breaths. Hina puts a hand on top of your head and pets your hair, cooing.

“Oh sh sh shhhh...” She kisses the top of your head. “You’re wonderful to me, we love each other, everything is  _perfect_. How could I not get how you feel? You’ve let me know you and your fears and...” she gulps very hard. “Your body.”

You laugh- she’s still Hina that’s for sure.

You lift your head off of her chest and look at her. She’s so fucking  _beautiful_. And- and it’s okay! Everything’s okay and she loves you and you love  _her._  Things are good things are good things are good.

You plant a soft kiss on her lips, then her cheek. You bring your lips close to her ear.

“Tell me what you want,” you whisper directly into her soul. Hina shakes in your arms.

“I… I want you to f-fuck me Sayo.” She whimpers back at you, her thighs squeeze again. God she is so hot. You gently bite her ear lobe, pulling back.

You stand up straight.

“Well if you want that I have to go get some condoms.” You don’t have any in your room, why would you? You never needed them before this moment.

Hina lets out a very loud groan.

“Noooo come on you don’t need a condom,” she whines. You glance at her.

“I  _absolutely_  do!” You shoot back.

“We’re the only ones fucking each other and besides it’s not like you can even get me pregnant because of your meds!” She calmly stated this, she had this response prepared. It’s kind of cute if it wasn’t wrong.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m not budging on this Hina. Let me go so I can get my dress on,” you say, patting her legs with your hand

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...” Hina groans, tossing her head back against the bed with a dull poof. “I figured you would be like this. Hold on.” She rolls herself over to the edge of the bed and picks up a bag from the floor, inside is a box. She reaches into the box and pulls out several condoms, linked together. She rips one free and presents it to you.

“I know you better than anyone idiot, of course I came prepared.” Hina smiles at you. “Don’t worry I got you the large ones.”

You feel your face go red as you grab the condom. There’s the  _very_  frank Hina you had been expecting. You set the condom on the side as she readjusts herself back up into her previous position. She looks down at you with a frown.

“So… can we?” She does that face like she’s gonna cry again. You smile back at her.

“Sure babe,” you pat her leg to punctuate this. “Leggo for a sec.” Her legs loosen their grip on you.

You slide your underwear off, to the ground and kick them towards your dress. Then you drop to your knees.

“What’re you-” Hina starts.

“Shh!” you cut her off. “I don’t know how good the other thing is going to be so at least let me do this first.” Hina nods.

You approach her pussy with your mouth, god her pussy is super cute. She’s been keeping her hair kind of trimmed since you two started fucking. You’re ambivalent about the hair but she knows that and it’s nice to see her making herself comfortable or whatever you know?

Hina lets out a squeal as you lean over and gently nip the inside of her thigh. You chuckle to yourself, her noises are so hot. You lean in and kiss her lips, bringing your hands up to grab at the insides of her thighs. Hina moans, reaching up to cover her mouth. This part never gets old. You lick her from bottom to top, if your tongue wasn’t already wet it would be now. Her pussy is warm and beautiful, you plant another quick kiss on it before sending your tongue exploring.

Your tongue slides between Hina’s folds, investigating things and probing around. You have a general idea of where everything is but it’s still so much fun to pretend you don’t. You press deeper into her, as deep as your tongue will allow. Her pussy juices slick the sides of your mouth. All you can smell is Hina and it’s wonderful. You pull back slightly, time to move onto the main show.

Her clitoris is as easily found as it usually is. You apply the widest part of your tongue to it, licking the length to the very tip of your tongue. You wrap your hands around Hina’s thighs now, pulling her into you as you lick. She lets out a small shudder as you focus the tip of your tongue on her clit, dancing circles around it for a moment before resuming your longer full laps. You combine both parts at a moderate pace and that seems to be good. Hina is regularly making small noises. You clench down on her legs with your fingers, nails digging into her thighs and she lets out a squeal.

Hina is bucking her hips now, mashing her pussy into you. It’s really,  _really_  hot honestly. You leave your tongue in place and let her grind against it. Your hands move, pulling her towards you as her hips rock. She’s bouncing sideways against your face now. Her thighs clench, pulling your hands in towards your face. Her toes ball up. Small moans throughout.

You release her thigh with your left hand and quickly bring it up, middle finger positioned at the entrance to her pussy. As she rocks it gets closer and closer to inserting until you finally push it in. Hina is maybe wetter than she’s ever been, or it feels like that. She’s so wet she barely notices when you slide a second finger in. She’s still riding your tongue, her breathing is heavy and loud- moaning throughout.

You let go of her thigh with your other hand and grab your own junk. You’re incredibly hard, unsurprisingly, and leaking a solid dribble of precome. You slick your thumb with it and rub the head of your cock, you’re  _very_  sensitive though so you quickly need to stop that before you accidentally orgasm.

Snapping back into focus on the whole Hina’s pussy thing you notice her rhythm has changed. She’s humping in longer, fuller strokes. You take that as your cue to get ready for an orgasm. You grip her thigh once more with your right hand, continuing to finger with your left. Your tongue moves back into action, you lick roughly as you pull her clit towards you. You slide a third finger in and Hina releases a very loud groan. Her pace quickens and you can feel her legs start to shake. Her thighs are so tight, her heels digging into your shoulders. Her hands move to the top of your head, she runs fingers through your hair, grabbing fistfulls for leverage as she continues grinding. She’s mouthing voiceless words, her eyes are very tightly closed, her breathing is erratic- she takes several sharp deep breaths in and holds them for too long, breathing out in large heaves. She’s losing control.

Finally she comes. It’s deep. Her legs are trembling in your hand and she alternates between clenching up and kicking out. She thrashes her legs, grinding her thighs against your ears and the side of your head. Her hips are still bucking and she’s squealing every time your tongue hits her clit. You don’t move though, this is very fun from your point of view.

She bounces and twitches for about a minute before calming down. Her head comes to rest on the bed. You can hear her exhale a satisfied sigh. You kiss her once more on her lips before pulling back and standing up.

“Y’okay?” You ask, grabbing the condom from off the bed.

“B-Boppin’,” She manages to push out between pants, eyes closed, nodding.

You tear into the condom’s wrapper. Hina’s eyes shoot open, they go wide. She’s like a cat that just heard a crinkly noise. Well… you guess that’s a little too on the nose huh? You slide it from the wrapper dropping the unneeded part on the bed next to her. Her eyes follow it before shooting back to your hands. You fiddle with the condom, you’re pretty sure you know how to get it on but you’re still nervous. You make a halfhearted frown and look at Hina, trying to play up the ‘pathetic dog’ angle. It works, she giggles and smiles big. It gives you some kind of confidence or at least reassurance.

You carefully place the condom on the head of your dick, carefully not to put it on backwards. You pinch the tip and roll it down the length. Just like the box says to do. Hina stares with a curious look in her eyes. The condom finishes unrolling and comes to a snug rest at the base. You squeeze gently with your thumb and forefinger. Your cock swells, bobbing up and down in response. It’s kind of weirdly tense all of a sudden.

“So like… do you think we need lube or anything?: You ask, more as a way of breaking the tension than anything else. Hina reaches down and slides a finger… two… three inside of herself- satisfied she pulls them out.

“No I don’t  _think_  so,” She responds, reaching for your cock and grabbing it. She gives it a firm squeeze, feeling it move in her hands. You bite your lip as she rubs some of her quim onto the head of the condom. You still feel sensitive even through the latex- that’s good at least. “At least I  _hope_  not.” She says quickly.

You step closer to her, your thighs are touching her butt. You lean forward to kiss her. Your bits mash together and you both moan into each other’s mouths. You’re  _so_  much harder than you thought you could be, you’re sure Hina can feel this. She nods at you and reaches down, using a hand to help guide you in.

Your hips go back, moving yourself to a better position for the insertion and she guides you in, positioning you right against her pussy. Her hand is trembling- you’re trembling too.

“Ready?” You  _have_  to check one last time.

“Yeah.” Hina nods back at you.

You slowly push forward. Hina gives way, parting as you inch inside of her. Her head tosses back, against the bed. Her mouth is wide open. You reach up with a free hand and caress her cheek. She leans into your hand, kissing the palm of it.

“S-slowly,” she says in an uncharacteristically small voice. You nod, slowing your pace further. You alternate between pushing in a little, and waiting as Hina gets acclimated. It’s working so far but you’re still very nervous. While you don’t think your dick is anything special Hina believes it is ‘stupid big’ and you’re hoping she’s not psyching herself out or… or that you don’t hurt her or anything.

You’re almost all the way in now, Hina’s breaths are sharp and deliberate. She holds them in, slowly releasing in a big long sigh and she inhales quickly, repeating the process. Finally you come to a rest, you managed to get all the way in without any major issues or problems. You’re suddenly glad you did the three fingers earlier that probably helped- also having the additional lubricant of an orgasm too. You didn’t plan it but if she asks you’ll tell her you did.

“I’m gonna hold okay?” You stroke the side of her face as you ask her this. Her hands paw out towards yours, wrapping around it and pulling it tightly against her.

“Uh huh,” She more breathes this than responds it. It’s super cute actually.

You are hanging out here for a moment, lying on top of Hina when the idea strikes you to flex. So you do, you flex your cock and it feels  _good_. It’s very warm inside of your sister it feels like… well you can’t really describe it. It’s so different than touching yourself or even her mouth. At their core they’re maybe similar in terms of being orifices but there’s context wrapped around each that gives them a unique body feeling, a unique kind of emotional attachment to the action. You lean in, slightly moving yourself inside of Hina, she wraps her legs tightly around your hips. You plant a tiny kiss on her forehead and she opens her eyes. You spend a moment staring into each other’s eyes- it’s weirdly beautiful and terribly intimate.

“Can I try moving?” You whisper to her. She gives you a nod and continues looking straight into you.

Pulling out is much easier than going in. You and Hina’s clenching muscles work together as you slide out bit by bit. She won’t break eye contact but her lip is shaking, she bites it to steady herself and lets out a groaning ‘mmmf’ at you. You try to crack a smile but it’s surprisingly hard, Hina is very cute but the feeling of being inside of her is overwhelmingly good. You lower your head, breaking the eye contact first. You slam your eyes shut and let out a paltry moan, it’s all you can manage.

“I win,” Hina says, giggling. She  _did_  win. It doesn’t matter though, you laugh a little readying yourself for reentering her.

Hina’s hands reach back, grabbing a pillow. She places it underneath her shoulders, propping herself up. You’re fucking your sister. You’re  _fucking_  your sister. It’s all you can think about as you slide back into her depths. Her face is quickly growing a deeper shade of red, you’re sure yours is too but it doesn’t matter. Getting used to the sensitivity and the feelings is hard… but you manage, building into a steady rhythm. You’re moving to a pulse only the two of you can feel, it’s strangely close to the pulse of your alarm clock, sat nearby on your nightstand. You look over at it, not checking the time but… you don’t know. Trying to focus on what’s at hand without getting too lost in the feelings. You see your pill bottles, the little dog statue Hina bought you.

You look back to her and her eyes are shut. She’s got one hand on the bedspread, balling it up, pulling the blankets into a kind of black hole fist. Her other hand is on her forehead. She’s biting her bottom lip and kind of hissing. You lean in close and kiss the side of her neck. You can feel her hiss directly into your ear, like a little angry cat. Hissing back is the obvious choice here so you do that. Some kind of shiver rocks through her. You flex your cock while pushing in and she lets out a squeal. You feel powerful in a weird way. The pace picks up and you’re not sure if it’s you in charge of it anymore.

Hina’s body is loosening as the two of you become more acclimated to the motions you’re making. As she relaxes angles feel easier to work with, you can feel where you’re going better as you get an idea of how this aspect of fucking works. You’re moving pretty quickly now, making a pretty loud and sickeningly wet slap as your pelvis makes contact with hers. She’s  _so_  fucking wet thank god. Her hand comes down off her forehead and her forearm comes to rest on your shoulder, her other hand lifts from the bed and she wraps her arms around the back of your neck.

You smile a wicked little smile and lean back. Hina’s body lifts off of the bed- you’re not strong enough to go far but you’re strong enough to change the angle, to hit a few new places. She seems to like this change. She’s falling  _into_  you now as you bounce her against you for a few brief moments... and then she’s back down on the bed. Her legs squeeze tighter around your back as she moans into her own mouth, biting her lip again in an attempt to stop the noise. You stand up on your toes and kick a knee up onto the bed for support, sliding Hina’s butt away from you. She slides easily and suddenly you can feel yourself going much deeper. If she bites her lip any harder she’s going to be bleeding you think as you lean in to kiss her. A sloppy kiss ensues, neither of you really have the composure to keep it contained, it kind of spills out onto each other’s faces.

You’re quickening the pace again, you feel a weird tingle in your abdomen that you can’t quite place but you’re  _very_  sure you know what it is. Your place a hand next to Hina’s head, locking your elbow to keep you steady. Your other hand roughly grasps her breast, causing her to squeal again. You knead her breast more than feel it, but you can’t help it. You’re going to come inside your  _sister_  oh man the risque parts of it have only made it hotter and hotter every time. Hina is extending her neck, pushing the top of her head into the bed as she arches her back. You kick your other knee up onto the bed and suddenly you’re even  _closer_  to her as you thrust in. Hina has absolutely lost control of her noises. Her fingers are interlocked behind your neck, every so often she squeezes and a nail scratches your skin. It doesn’t hurt, it’s actually kind of hot.

You stop kneading her breast and grab her by her small, delicate hip. Your other hand does the same, and you lose your balance, falling forward. Your face hits the bed next to Hina’s head and you have enough sense to lean over and kiss her cheek, licking at her ear.

“Hina,” you whisper. “I’m going to come is that okay?”

Hina’s back arches really hard, then relaxes, then arches again. She manages to squeeze out a series of rapid nods, drool running down the side of her cheek. Her eyes are shut very tightly. You close your eyes too, visualizing the movements. Picturing what it must look like:  _hot._ Your mind fills with thoughts of fucking your sister, how deep you’re going, how fast you’re going, the noises she makes, how soft she feels, how warm her cunt is, how-

But you can’t finish the thought because something else replaces it immediately. You feel the orgasm coming and slow your thrusts, electing for a finishing series of slow, satisfying ones over rapid careless ones. It pays off nicely as you find the first foothold of your orgasm on a careful thrust in. You freeze, pushing all of yourself in as deeply as you’ll go. Pulses rock through your body, your cock, the bed, the two of you in space. You feel like you’re biting something, pillow? Hina’s hair? ...Hina? You don’t know you can’t tell but you’re biting it hard, barely stifling a screaming moan into it.

You lose sense of what’s going on besides the spasms rocking you. Your hips buck with each one. You can’t hear Hina but you know she’s making noise. Brain fried. Your brain is  _fried_. You don’t even feel your legs slip from the bed but they do. You collapse in a heap on top of Hina. Time freezes as the two of you lie there, covered in sweat and  _juices._ You’re panting and you only just notice that. You can feel Hina’s heart beating against yours through both of your ribcages. It feels like a double kick drum puttering on... like an old timey cartoon car. You smile.

Hina is the first to break the silence, aside from panting.

“Hey,” she starts, “that was-”

“Don’t!” you cut her off, barely having enough breath to do it.

“Boppin’!” she finishes, with a small giggle. You laugh too. You place your fists down next to Hina’s head, propping yourself up. Your cock lazily spills out of her.

“Ooh that was weird,” she says making a grossed out face. You make a similar face, that was definitely a strange sensation.

You lean in and plant a kiss on her lips. Steadying yourself. Your arms shake as you place weight on them, the shaking reverberates up through your shoulders and down your back. You feel it in your hips as they shake too. Your whole body refuses to be still.

Managing to stand you slide a finger under the base of the condom, sliding it off. You grab a tissue from the box on your desk and wrap the condom up. Tossing it onto the floor next to Hina’s bag.

You climb onto the bed next to her, lying on both her arm and the pillow she had propped herself up with. She wraps both of her arms around you and gives you a hug.

“Did you come?” You look into her eyes as you say this, it’s not a romantic thing to say but you feel the need to know for some reason.

“I dunno!” Hina says, shrugging with a smile. “I  _think_  so but everything felt very uh… new and different.” She nods satisfied with her words.

You laugh, safely in the arms of your sister. God you  _love_ her. You wrap a lazy arm over her and pull her closer to you.

“That was a pretty good anniversary present,” you smile even though she can’t see it- you’re smiling for you for what feels like the first time in a long time. It feels good.

“Oh!” Hina says, popping up. She wobbles a little before managing to scramble to the edge of the bed. She picks up her bag and produces from it a smaller bag, gift wrapped.

“I saw the wrappers in the trash so I  _know_  you got candy already but I uh… I went to the store we like and I got you some.” She pauses and presents them to you with both hands. “This is the real present.”

“Wow,” you say “you actually not only  _remembered_  but got me something.” You chuckle a little playing with her. “What is this bold  _brave_  new Hina before me?”

“Hey!” She shoots back. “It’s only for you. I’m trying but it’s only for you... you know?”

“Yeah,” you coolly reply, “I do know… I know that I love you.” You pull a hard candy from the pack and unwrap it. Popping it into your mouth is satisfying, this whole day has been pretty satisfying. Hina blushes and hides her face in her hands.

 

“I love you too...” she trails off, like she’s distracted for a moment, then regains her composure. “Sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna take a break from SayoHina or at least from this series for now. I think 3 pieces is enough for it plus it gives me time to work on more Tomoako and aged up AU stuff. Thanks everyone for the support and shout out to siscons everywhere.


End file.
